Delena Story
by AHintofDifferent
Summary: Elena is having a hard time dealing with her love life, and Klaus' drama isnt helping much.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't lie to me, Elena. Say it." He says, stepping closer to me. I open my mouth, then shut it almost instantly. What am I supposed to say, that wont hurt him? I'm always hurting someone. He puts his hands on my shoulders. "SAY IT, ELENA! SAY IT!" Stefan shouts, shaking my shoulders.

I sigh, knowing I must do this. "I . . . I . love Damon." I say, closing my eyes, holding back a tear.

He lets go of me, "I know", he whispers. "I love you, too." I say barley holding onto my breath, my eyes still shut. "I know", Stefan whispers.

I open my eyes, and he's gone. All I have left is the breeze of the cold air.

Why does this always happen to me, why can't I be like a normal girl? Why must I have such a complicated life? I'm always hurting someone, no matter what I do. I sigh, knowing the answer. It's because I'm a doppelganger. My life is destined to be complicated, no matter how hard I fight against it. I sit on the nearest rock, and begin to sob. I don't hold anything back, and let every emotion that I have been locking away out. I don't know how long I'm sitting their, by the time I make me way back to my car. Just as I'm getting in, I hear someone behind me. I turn instantly, to see the person I least expect. Katherine.

She's leaning against a tree, wiping blood off of her face. She sees the disgust on my face, and smiles. I just stare at her, unsure of what to do. She eyes me, expecting me to say something first.

"You know, if you hurt me, Damon will just come after you." I say, certain of my words. She shrugs, straitens her leather jacket. "I'm not here to hurt you, Elena. I wouldn't be that stupid."

I stare at her more, and realize she's telling the truth. "Then what do you want?" I say, coldly. She smiles again, tilting her head, "I'm here to make a deal with you."

I speak without thinking, "What do you so desperately want?" She laughs, tilting her head again. "Oh, Elena. Their is something in it for you, too." I eye her again, not saying anything again. She remains silent, "Well, continue." I say, closing the door to my car, knowing I'll be here awhile. "See, I want- I mean love Stefan. And You love Damon. But, Stefan loves you, and I don't like that." She stops speaking, and looks at the ground, in deep thought. I somehow have a feeling I don't think I should be here anymore. "No, thanks" I say, and get in my car quickly.

As I turn on my engine, Katherine is in the passenger seat. "Wait. You haven't heard me out." She says, almost desperately. I look at her, "Get out of my car, Katherine. Now." I say, in my most fierce voice. But, of course, she doesn't. "Fine, Elena. But you will regret this." Once she leaves, I head straight for what seems like home right now, Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran around the Boarding House frantically, hoping to find Damon passed out somewhere. When I decided I couldn't find him, I called him. After hearing three rings, he decided to answer. "Hello, Elena" He said, as he always did. "Where are you?" I asked curiously. He laughed, "I'm at the grill, remember our plans to meet up?" I had forgotten, recent actions causing me to space the whole idea. "Right, I'll be their soon." I say, trying to make up for the pause I had caused. "You forgot, didn't you?" He asked, curiously.

I didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a yes. Where are you now? I'll bring food, and we'll just meet their." I looked around, remembering where I was. I always forgot everything, even where I was, when Damon spoke. I was in Damon's bedroom, not a good place to meet him, he might suspect something. "I'm at the Boarding House" I say, quickly. I can here the smile in his voice, "Why are you at the Boarding House?" I laugh, I could just picture him saying this, it would make me smile. "See you soon, Damon."

Just as I'm setting up a picnic style place for us to eat, I hear someone behind me. I smile, "You know, for a vampire, your not good at being sneaky." I turn around, with a glass in my hand. No one was their, and I turn back around. Then I hear a crash of what seems like glass, and head towards it. As I stand at the place where I'm certain I heard the crash, nothing is their. Not a single piece of broken glass. Now, I start to get scared. I set down my glass, and head for the door. Just as I'm about to open it, a hand crosses over my mouth. I start to scream, untill I see who is doing this. It's Klaus.

He makes his way over to me, and tilts my head. Forcing me to look him in the eyes, and smiles. "Where going to have such a fun time together, dollface." And then he knocks me unconscious.

**************Side note. Chapters will be much longer, starting next chapter. Please Review, it would mean alot.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up in a car, hearing people talking. I don't open my eyes, I just listen to the people talking. "Master Niklaus asked us to feed her, not feed on her." Says a women, with a raspy voice. As she says those words, I feel the oval stings on my neck. I was definitely bitten, more than once. The stings hurt so bad, that I'm about to put my hand up to it, when I stop myself. I have to pretend to be a sleep just a little while, so I can figure a plan out of here. The next voice sounds oddly familiar, like an old ex boyfriend. "I'll feed her once she awakens, and then I'll feed on her." He laughs bitterly, and the women gasps. "Calm down, Tatiana. I won't kill her." He says, calming her down. "Fine, but you might have to share her, Matt." It takes me only two seconds too register who the man driving is. It's Matt, my ex boyfriend, my friend, the one I care about.

This couldn't be right, Matt hated vampires, I mean they killed his sister. He despised them more than he did seeing abused animals, something I learned about him when we were dating. This couldn't be true, it isn't true. I had to make sure it wasn't true, so I spoke. "Matt?" I said, opening my eyes. "So, the blood bag decided to wake up, took you long enough." He said, turning his head away from the wheel to look at me. I gasped, it was Matt, but yet, not my Matt. He looked somehow different, maybe from having enhanced looks, an edge so to speak. He laughed at how afraid I appeared to be. He was definitely different, and I didn't like it.

He payed attention to the road again, handing Tatiana, the other vampire in a car, a brown paper bag. "Here," He said, "Feed her this, we can't let her die." He said, demanding of her. Tatiana held the bag, and got in the back seat with me. In the bag, was an apple and half a drunk bottle of water. Bon' Appetite, I thought. As I finished the apple, Tatiana was staring at me. "You know, you look really delicious right now." She said, now just barely breaking the skin on my neck, when Matt started yelling. "YOU IDIOT! I SAID NOT UNTIL WE REACH THE HOUSE! LET GO OF HER, BEFORE I SNAP YOUR FAT NECK!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs, and she still only pulled away just after piercing my skin. She opened the glove department of the car, and drank human blood from a bag, calming herself down.

When she went to the front of the car again, I tried to bandage my bite marks on my neck with my ripped shirt. We sat their in silence, and I came up with a decent enough plan to get out of here."Hey Matt, where are you even taking me?" I asked, knowing I wouldn't get an answer. I just wanted, and needed a distraction. "Like I'm stupid enough to tell you, Elena." Matt said, bitterly. I think of ways to cause distractions, but then come to the conclusion that it will only raise suspicion. I lean against the window, and I see a small box of matches on the car's floor. Just what I need. I smile as I pick up the matches, but quickly hide it when I see Tatiana eyeing me through the rear view mirror.

I come up with a mediocre plan, and decide that a public place would be best to do it. "Matt, I need to use the toilet." I say, trying to hide the anxiousness in my voice. He looks at me in the mirror, "Well, were not stopping." He says, facing the road again. "Fine then, I'll just go in here then." He looks at me through the mirror again, arching an eyebrow. I had to admit, he did look better as a vampire. "Fine, but Tatiana is going with you into the bathroom." He says, slowing the car, apparently getting off the interstate.

He pulls into a gas station, perfect enough for my plan. I scan the parking lot, and notice all the cars have North Carolina licences plates. I must have been unconscious a long time to be in North Carolina. Tatiana walks me to the bathroom, always keeping me in eye distance. When I get in the bathroom, two teens are inside. I head too a stall, conquering up a plan. Great, I think all I have for protection is a box of matches. After being in the stall for some time, I hear the teens exit the bathroom, and hear Tatiana come in. I realize, if I want to escape successfully, I'm going to have to kill Tatiana.

I look around my stall, and see that I can make a stake out of the wood railing. It seems pretty flimsy, so I detach it while flushing the toilet. Flushing the toilet again, I make the end of the stake as sharp as I can in the twenty seconds the toilet flushes. Great, I think I'm killing a vampire with a flimsy stake and matches. I stand up, now or never, I think. I head out of the stall, poised to attack her. Except, she isn't here, I search every stall, and I can't find her. I head for the door, when I hear her behind me. "You don't really think you can kill me with that, do you? You really are as stupid as they say, aren't you?" She says, laughing.

The next thing I know, I'm held up against the door. "I'm really hungry you know, and right now you look really tempting." She says, sinking her fangs into my neck. I wince at the pain, but I don't scream. I look around the bathroom, looking for something to use as a defense. But, she has my arms held up, only my hands are free. I look around, almost giving up, when I see the window in the corner. It's daylight. It's daylight, and I didn't notice a daylight ring on her fingers.

I move my hand, and feel the door knob in reach. Except, I can't get my hands around it.

I jolt my body, as if I were in pain. This makes her bite even harder into my skin, draining my blood, draining my energy. I'm about to pass out, when my hand makes it around the knob. This seems to re-energize me entirely, and I yank it open. As I use all my energy to open it, I use more than what I have to push her into the sun. It takes all I have to keep her from coming in the bathroom again. Then, her entire body catches on fire. I take a step back, gasping. After I catch my breath, I look down at her, smiling. "Who isn't smart?" I say, gathering her body.

I put her into the bathroom, and look around for something to start a never larger fire. Then, I find a bottle of stupidly placed gasoline behind one of the toilets, and pour it all over the bathroom. As I head towards the door, I light the gasoline on fire. Then, I walk away, hearing the explosion behind me.

***************Please review, it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
